


Super Trash Bros

by toby_senpai (doctor_watson)



Series: Cancer Crew [3]
Category: Filthy Frank Show - Fandom, IDubbbzTV - Fandom, Maxmoefoe - Fandom
Genre: Gay, LMAO, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 06:49:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12206019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctor_watson/pseuds/toby_senpai





	Super Trash Bros

"Man, I'm so fucking tired," Max groaned. "Who's fucken idea was this again?"

 

Ian raised a brow at him, sitting on the couch of the tiny camper they were in. "Really? You've been sitting on your ass in here all day. We've been out filming and moving around in these stupid outfits." He said, pointing at Joji who had just sat beside him.

 

"Don't even get me started on Chad. He got fucked up." He mumbled. "He was literally on fire."

 

Max sulked, sinking further into his chair. "Whatever, fuck off." He snapped, lighting a cigarette. "It's hot and I've been stuck in this stupid dress all day, and chasing you fags around with a camera." He complained, pulling the pink dress up over his knees.

 

Joji eyed him. "Airing out your cunt?"

 

"Shut the fuck up," Max yelled, leaning back as he blew out a cloud of smoke. "I can see your tits, faggot. You two got no room to talk." He said, pointing at Ian.

 

Ian shrugged, tugging up his costume back onto his shoulders. "Whatever."

 

Max grunted, shoving his hair back. He looked at Joji, raising a brow. "Are you hard, gay fucker?"

 

Joji grabbed at his dick, shrugging. "A little bit, I guess."

 

"What the hell for?" Max snapped, kicking his shin. He grunted, shrugging again.

 

"I dunno man. You look kinda sexy in that outfit." He mumbled. 

 

Max rolled his eyes, knowing by now that he probably wanted to fuck. "It's too hot."

 

Joji shrugged, crossing his legs a bit. "I didn't even say anything, faggot. You're the one thinking it."

 

And Max was thinking it. He stared at the bulge between his legs, feeling impossibly hotter. "Ian.. Plug that fan in." He said, pointing at the fan in the corner.

 

Ian got up at once, going over, missing the look Max gave Joji. 

 

Joji just chuckled at Max, making him incredibly frustrated. "Fucker." Max snapped, pulling his dress up even further. "Ian, cmere. George is being a fucking prick. And I'm horny now."

 

Ian raised a brow suggestively as he walked over. "Princess Pach? Wants Luigi?" He said in his Luigi voice, huffing when Max smacked him.

 

"Quit. That's such a turn off." He mumbled, pulling him between his legs. He let out a sigh of relief and pleasure when Ian slowly grinded down on him. "Fuck."

 

"Really now?" Joji pouted at them. "Leaving me out?"

 

"You're the one who wasn't paying attention to me," Max snapped, pulling Ian down to roughly kiss him, then forcing his head down so he'd kiss his neck. "Ian actually wants to play."

 

"You naughty girl." Joji grunted, going over to him and grabbing a handful of his hair. "You have a rude mouth." He mumbled, forcing Max's face into his crotch. "But I know what that mouth does."

 

Max stared up at him with half-closed eyes, mouthing at the shape of his hard cock through his costume before pulling back. "Hold up."

 

Joji let go of him, backing up. "What?"

 

"We need to reposition," Max mumbled, standing before forcing Joji against the windowed wall. He kissed him with tongue, moaning when Joji bit at his lip and pushed a knee into his crotch. 

 

"Alright then. Bend over," Joji said, eyeing Ian who was behind them.

 

Max's cheeks flamed as he bent over, his whole ass exposed when Ian pushed up the dress and tugged his underwear down. "Panties?"

 

"Seemed appropriate, shut the fuck up." He mumbled, pulling the Mario costume Joji was wearing down. 

 

Joji pushed down his boxers, holding his dick in front of Max's face. "Suck."

 

Max grabbed his hips, taking his whole dick in his mouth. 

 

"There you go."

 

Max suddenly jerked forward as he felt Ian's wet fingers inside of him. Two sticky wet fingers, and his tongue? Max didn't know, he couldn't see, he just felt it. He groaned around Joji, his eyebrows knotting up as Ian's tongue wriggled inside of him. 

 

He wanted to cuss and scream so bad, but he was practically gagged by Joji's cock. "Mmmf..!"

 

He sucked hard on his cock, trying to focus on that instead of Ian's fingers moving inside of him, it was driving him insane.

 

"Gonna put it in." Ian mumbled, pulling out his fingers. Max tried his best to relax, his fingers tightening around Joji's hips as Ian pushed his cock inside of him.

 

He whimpered as Ian bottomed out and started thrusting, forgetting to blow Joji till he pulled on his hair roughly. "Suck, Maxine."

 

He grunted, putting his hands on the window to steady himself as he resumed sucking. His whole body jerked forward every time Ian thrusted, forcing Joji further down his throat every time.

 

"Fuck," Joji grunted. "I'm gonna cum. Keep it up, princess. Take it in more."

 

Max sucked him down to the base, his throat burning as he struggled to even breath while Joji fucked his throat. 

 

Suddenly Joji was cumming in his mouth, making Max choke. He gagged, threatening to throw up, but he swallowed it down.

 

He rested his face against Joji's thigh as Ian fucked into him still, his whole body shaking. "Fuck fuck fuck Ian daddy fuck me harder—"

 

"He's such a slut," Joji laughed. "Give him what he wants, Ian."

 

Ian pulled him up against his chest, propping up a foot on the chair as he fucked him harder. "He is. Pretty princess." He grunted, forcing his fingers into Max's mouth.

 

Joji teasingly stroked Max's dick, watching him squirm and whine around Ian's fingers. He put a little more pressure into his grip, jerking him hard till he came all over his stomach. 

 

Joji admired how bloated he was, stuffed full of Ian's cock, watching it press out each time Ian moved.

 

It wasn't long before Ian was cumming inside of him, leaving a sticky mess when he pulled out. 

 

Max let out a tired whine, going slack against Ian. "Someone fucken carry me to the car cause I'm not walking."

 

"Got you, princess." Ian mumbled, fixing both their outfits before picking him up.


End file.
